Diane Rose
Origin: Vampire Hunter D Alias/Aka: The Rose Princess Classification: Vampire, Greater Noble Threat level: Dragon Age: Likely Thousands of Years old Gender: Female Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, & 7; Nobles are eternal, ageless, and undead immortals who can survive even after getting their regen negged), Regeneration (At least High; Nobles can regenerate even after getting their protons vaporized by Anti-Proton weapons), Resurrection, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, & Power Bestowal (Nobles can bite anyone to make them their servant vampire thereby changing the latter's physiology, controlling their will and soul, and bestowing them with most of their powers if not all of it), Hypnotism & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can put someone into deep sleep as well as hypnotise them with a mere glance or gesture), Aura (Nobles radiate a ghastly aura), Paralysis & Fear Inducement (Nobles can paralyse beings with their hypnotic abilities and moreover, their presence can induce fear amongst any being), Animal Manipulation (Nobles can easily control any wild animal or monster with a glance or gesture) Telepathy & Telekinesis (Nobles were stated to have Cryptesthesia and Psychic powers), Stealth Mastery (Nobles can be very stealthy to the point their running makes no sound and they can walk on water bodies without even causing any ripples), Flight (Type 3; Nobles can glide like birds in the sky), Minor Plant Manipulation (Flowers coming in contact with the nobles can wither away unless they are made by Nobility themselves), Perpetual Power Growth (The powers of a Noble grows throughout the years), Shapeshifting (Nobles can shapeshift themselves into Fire Dragons, Gases, Darkness, Mists, and even Rainbows), Black Magic (Nobility are known for performing Black Magic Arts but it's unknown how they do it), Life Manipulation (Nobles can bestow life as well as Regenerative abilities to non-living things via Sorcery), Weapon Mastery (Nobles were stated to be specialists in combat including swordsmanship), Can Survive in Space, Limited Non-Corporeal (Can exist as a Holographic Projection while her main body sleeps at day), Plant Manipulation & Light Manipulation (Can grow roses at night which are not only mesmerizing to look at, but they also carry a certain glow of light within themselves), Air Manipulation (Can make it so that the atmosphere is filled with a sweet aroma of perfume), Matter Manipulation (Can turn bats into magical rose petals. Was likely responsible for the Bio-Men Knights who are genetically enhanced humans. Helped give Black Knight a new arm after it was damaged by D), Summoning (Can summon giant monster spiders), BFR (Can BFR others from her vicinity), Creation, Death Manipulation & Necromancy (Can create and control Wraith Knights, beings who are undead. Said Wraith Knights' true forms are death essence, a Non-Corporeal Miasma or Aura, which can kill any being that comes in contact with them), Magic & Curse Manipulation (Can make someone a Servant of Nobility without even biting them but rather, by using her Rose and Sorceress capabilities), Poison Manipulation (Can poison others via her Curse), Blood Manipulation (Can absorb blood just by touching), Resistances to Extreme Heat & Magma Manipulation (Extreme Heat are of no consequence for Nobles and they can easily swim through Magma with temperature over 2000°C casually without being affected at all), Shadow Manipulation (Nobles cast no shadows at all), Radiation (Nobles are unaffected by Radiations), Poison Manipulation (Regular poisons and toxins are not fatal for Nobles as their biology can cleanse away the toxins from their body but they can still be affected by Nobility poisons which are extremely potent enough to put them in a coma), Regeneration Negation (Upto High; Put herself back casually after getting slashed in half from head to crotch by D twice), Empathic Manipulation (Can fight D without being affected by his "Unearthly Beauty"), Fear Inducement & Paralysis (Could shrug off the effects of the D's Eldritch Aura while fighting him), Ice Manipulation (Nobles can easily survive in the cold vacuum of space for an indefinite amount of time where the temperature is -270°C), Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, & Soul Manipulation, Hypnotism, Paralysis, Fear Inducement & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can fight each other without getting affected by their basic standard abilities such as the "Kiss of Nobility" or their paralysis, hypnotism, fear inducement, and sleep inducement) Physical strength: At least Island Level Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Large Island (Comparable to Volume 9 D) Durability: At least Large Island (Superior to the Four Knights and can somewhat compete with D) Speed: At least Light Speed (Superior to the Four Knights and can compete with Novel 9 D) Intelligence: At least Hyper Genius (Comparable to other Nobles) Stamina: Very High Range: Melee Weakness: Like most Vampires, can be Killed by driving a Stake through the Heart. Sunlight affects her badly and is lethal for her kind. Like other nobles, water too is a big problem where rain can heavily affect Vampires and even waist deep water is enough to drown them Standard equipment: Her Roses Category:Female Category:Character Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Vampire Category:Dark attribute Category:Evil Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Plant element manipulator Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Summoner Category:Magic user Category:Poison/Drug user Category:Relativistic speeds Category:Light novel Category:Flying Category:Light element manipulator Category:Antagonist Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Current Threat level: Dragon Category:Shapeshifter Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user